A Teenage Dream
by CharliesHoodie
Summary: Blaine has fantasized about Kurt twice before. Once after their first meeting, the second time after their failed sex talk. The third time comes after "Blackbird."


Media: Fic

Title:** A Teenage Dream**

Rating: R

Pairings: Blaine and Kurt

Spoilers (if any): Up to Original Song.

Warnings (if any): Masturbation, sexual fantasies.

Word Count: 2081

Summary: Blaine has fantasized about Kurt twice before. Once after their first meeting, the second time after their failed sex talk. The third time comes after "Blackbird."

* * *

Blaine had fantasized about Kurt twice before.

He was sixteen years old and, yeah, he did the things normal teenage boys do. It was completely healthy, after all, and a completely natural way to become acquainted with yourself before letting others move in and do all the work.

Usually the boys in his fantasies were nameless and faceless. The only traits they had were soft skin and responsive bodies. They were usually sweet and delicate, careful and nurturing. But sometimes, if he was in a completely different mood, they were strong and demanding.

So, when he went home for the night after meeting Kurt earlier that day on the staircase, Kurt unexpectedly entered his fantasies for the first time.

It had shocked him at first. But not entirely. Kurt was _cute. _Vulnerable, maybe, so that made Blaine feel a bit guilty for thinking of him while doing _this. _But after they had their talk about his bully, he walked Kurt through a tour of Dalton. He even managed to steal a Warblers poster for Kurt's locker back at his own school. They exchanged phone numbers, chatted a bit more, and then went their separate ways. Kurt had seemed genuinely happy and even went as far to give Blaine a quick hug before heading back to his car. So Blaine told himself it was okay to think of Kurt like this. He wasn't this broken little boy. He was actually pretty confident, witty, compassionate…and Blaine couldn't exactly get _those_ thoughts about Kurt out of his head once they were there, so his options were limited.

The fantasy revolved around him taking Kurt's hand during their tour and pulling him into one of the empty classrooms and locking the door behind them. In this fantasy, they hadn't exchanged names yet. But he imagined Kurt on his back on one of the lab tables with Blaine on top, rubbing against him and panting in his ear. He imagined the sounds Kurt might make – whiney, high and desperate. Begging, face flushed, body jerking and flinching. Blaine would be whispering comforting things, slowly unzipping the fly of his pants…

And that's as far as Blaine made it.

After that, Kurt wouldn't make his way back into Blaine's fantasies for several months. Because the day after that, during Blaine's lunch break, Kurt had called him _sobbing. _Blaine raced out of the cafeteria and into an abandoned common room, ignoring Nick and David's concerned looks. After about ten minutes of telling Kurt to _breathe, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong, Kurt. You need to tell me what happened so I can help you, _Kurt finally spilled the details of Karofsky's assault. Blaine was all business, then, abandoning his plans to ask Kurt on an actual date. Because Kurt didn't need a boyfriend. Kurt didn't need some pervert thinking about him while getting off. He needed someone to just _be there. _And Blaine decided he had to be that person, because no one else would.

* * *

"_I've tried watching _those _movies."_

That night…that was the second time. Blaine wasn't going to tell Kurt he was perfectly attractive and, yes, _sexy_ when he wasn't trying so hard. He didn't want to send Kurt the wrong message – not after Valentine's Day. Because while he loved Kurt in a sort of inexplicable way, he just wasn't there yet. He had never been sure what to make of the feelings he had for him, because they were confusing and conflicting. But if there was one thing he was absolutely sure of, it was that he always wanted Kurt to be around. Plain and simple.

He pictured Kurt sitting on his bed with his laptop, nervously pulling up the webpage for one of _those _sites. This fantasy didn't involve Kurt shrieking and slamming his computer shut (Blaine was pretty sure that's what happened, after all). No, this fantasy involved Kurt finding the perfect video. Maybe one of those rare finds (usually home videos) that depicted love rather than sex. He was pretty certain Kurt had happened upon a kinky, scary video of straight-up aggressive, meaningless sex. But he imagined the look on Kurt's face and the things he would do to himself if he ever found a video of the featured couple making their way through foreplay, kissing and smiling, gently caressing each other. The careful way they went through the actual act of sex. Kurt would love that. Kurt would _get off _on that. So when Blaine got off that night, that's exactly what he pictured.

He felt really weird about it after. Because Kurt was his best friend, and it just wasn't right to picture your _best friend _in such compromising positions. But it was a fantasy and that's all that it was. A silly, stupid fantasy.

* * *

Blaine had fantasized about Kurt twice before. The third time it happened, he was in the shower.

Kurt's rendition of Blackbird was still echoing in his ears, making his thoughts all fuzzy and his heart pound. Kurt had canceled their coffee "date" after classes. He really wanted to get a head start on Pavarotti's casket, so that involved visiting at least five different arts and crafts stores. Blaine had considered talking Kurt into letting him come along because, really, all he wanted at that moment was to just be with him. He realized he was being needy. And, considering kissing Kurt silly was up there on his list of reasons to tag along for the shopping trip (along with moral support, of course), he decided to let it go. The worst thing he could do right now was smoother Kurt and scare him off.

So, naturally, the first thing he did when he made it home was whip out his phone and text Kurt.

_You still doing okay?_

The reply was speedy.

_Yes, thank you. A couple more hours, and I think I'll have everything I need._

Blaine smiled, thinking of a thousand different texts he could send Kurt's way.

_Can I come over later so we can talk?_

_Can I come over later so we can cuddle?_

_So we can kiss?_

_Or just watch a movie? I'd be fine with that, too. _

_You owe me a coffee date, sir. And if you're done shopping early, I see no reason why you can't fit one in._

_I really just want to see you._

_I'm in love with you._

He didn't send any of those. Just a quick _okay! See you later!_

He couldn't get Kurt out of his mind for the rest of the day. Dinner was spent staring at his food and tuning out his parents' conversation. He spent the hour after dinner going through his iTunes library, writing down songs he could sing with Kurt at regionals because, damn it, he was going to propose a duet to the council tomorrow and they were going to _like it._

He couldn't make a final decision. But after a little consideration, he crossed out _Rent's _"Would You Light My Candle?" He was pretty sure that wouldn't fly. He starred a few other selections, remembering Kurt had said something about liking Hey Monday a few weeks ago.

There was no denying that every single thought he had since Blackbird revolved around Kurt.

And that's how he wound up in the shower. Fantasizing about Kurt on his knees. Giving him a blowjob.

He felt like a pig at first. Because he would never expect Kurt to do something like this for him. _It's a fantasy, Blaine. That's why it's a fantasy. _He had to stop and repeat this to himself a few times before continuing, but the guilt was still consuming him.

He pictured Kurt moaning around him. Swallowing so Blaine could feel his throat contract. He imagined Kurt's eyes flickering up to meet his, bright and blue and teasing. He would look so good from this angle, his cheekbones defined and…_those eyes. _Maybe Kurt would smile around his cock, letting his tongue drag against the underside as he slid off with a moist _pop. _Because there was no way Blaine would come in Kurt's mouth. It just felt…degrading. Kind of like this fantasy…

He pushed those thoughts away, because he was close now. Kurt's lips would be bright red and swollen. And he would take Blaine in his hand. And his hands would be so soft and careful. He would slowly work on him, bringing him to the brink…

Blaine was relieved when he finally came. He stayed up that night, thinking instead of all the little wonderful moments he spent with Kurt. He remembered that time Kurt had slipped on ice in the Dalton parking lot and he had jumped forward to catch him, only to slip and fall himself with Kurt landing on top of him. He remembered talking Kurt into splitting that cupid cookie on Valentine's Day, claiming it was okay to pig out a little on a day where most people felt eating their weight in chocolate was justified. He remembered waking up in the middle of one of their movie nights with his head on Kurt's shoulder. He remembered that huge smile on Kurt's face before he realized Blaine had awoken…the smile that told him every little touch mattered so much to Kurt. Surprisingly enough, he even remembered practically _crying _and repeating _"are you mad at me? Kurt, are you mad at me?" _over and over again while he was climbing in Kurt's bed after their – _his – _drunken night at Rachel's. Blaine had nearly kicked Kurt in the face while Kurt was trying to pull his shoes off, saying something about getting the sheets dirty. After that Kurt had shot him his best bitch face. Kurt's bitch face was pretty terrifying sober, so drunk…it was horrifying.

Before Blaine fell asleep, thinking about the possibility of a thousand more of those little moments and keeping that blowjob out of his dreams, he sent out a quick text.

_Is our coffee date still on for tomorrow morning? I can't believe you canceled on me today, meanie. Hope you found everything you needed for Pav's casket. _

The reply came a few minutes later.

_Of course it is. And sorry, but my bedazzler needed replaced and I finally had a reason._

_Are you implying that you're not a frequent bedazzler? Everything I thought I knew about you is a lie. _

_Don't think it would be appreciated if I walked into school with a blazer covered in rhinestones. Good night, Blaine._

_Night. _

_

* * *

_

"A grande mocha and a medium drip, please."

And there was the bitch face.

"Nonfat, Blaine."

"Oops, sorry," Blaine shrugged in a manner that implied: _nope. Not sorry at all._

Kurt followed him to the other side of the counter where they waited for their orders.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, glaring.

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled innocently. "The whipped cream they put on their calorie-filled regular orders is delicious, and it's time for you to live a little and try it."

"Says the boy who can't stray away from his medium drip. Okay."

"…No comment," Blaine laughed once they received their orders.

His intentions for the whipped cream had been completely innocent. Really. But it didn't appear that way when Kurt was mixing it into his coffee, letting it melt before licking the residue from the stirrer. When he took a sip, a bit of it clung to his upper lip.

"You've got something…" Blaine warned, gesturing at his own lip and seriously considering reaching out to Kurt and thumbing it away.

"Here?" Kurt asked, sticking out his tongue and licking along his lip, searching.

"No. Over – " Blaine's stomach flipped. "Yeah, there."

Kurt swiped it away with a flick of his tongue and smiled at Blaine. "Better?"

"Mmmhmm," Blaine hummed, staring down at the table.

Kurt didn't seem to notice Blaine's behavior, because he started talking about his preference for soy milk, and how he hoped The Lima Bean would soon offer it for their lattes since most coffee chains did nowadays. Blaine felt like less of a sexually depraved pervert when he found himself hanging on Kurt's every word and really _listening _to what he had to say. Even if it was about something random like the health benefits of soy milk.

Every little movement he made aroused him on some level. And every word he said, Blaine found meaning in it. And maybe that's just what it felt like to be in love.


End file.
